


gonna take you for a freedom ride

by oh_la_fraise



Series: kinky dorks in love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chastity Device, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Feminization, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Spitroasting, Sub Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has plans for the night. If Bucky can't truly participate, then Steve will just have to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna take you for a freedom ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is an embarrassing follow up to if you're lonely wake me, but you don't need to read that first (in fact, it was written very fast for a deadline and thus pretty rough, so maybe definitely don't read it); all you need to know is that Bucky and Steve both work for the FBI and are in a relationship with a fair amount of kink.
> 
> Content Note: Bucky takes a drug not intended for its medical purpose. It's just Viagra, but be aware if that is an issue for you. Bucky's cock cage and the viagra is true to what I've read online (which was a fun research project!), but it's probably a bit exaggerated for the sexiness. Also, while there aren't any explicit discussions of consent in the fic, Bucky and Steve have a fully worked out rule list and everything is fully consensual.
> 
> Title is from Ke$ha's Gold Trans Am, which is truly the patriotic sex song Steve and Bucky deserve.

When he finally leaves the office, Steve says his customary goodbye to Deborah, the night security guard. She smiles as he passes. “Doing anything with the boyfriend tonight, Steve?”

He shrugs. “Eh. Bucky and I'll probably just have a quiet night in. We've both been so busy lately.”

Deborah laughs. “Don't be too quiet, now. You're both too young to stay in all the time.”

“Don't worry, Debs, staying in is the way we like it.”

~

Bucky meets him outside the door, giving him a quick kiss before they hop on the subway together. They chat amicably about work and their plans for the weekend on the way home—it really has been a few days since they've had time to talk without falling asleep or being buried under work—but the second that they get through the door, Bucky drops to his knees. “Can I blow you? It's been three days since we've had sex, Steve. I'm dying here.”

Steve runs a hand through his hair. “Go put your cage and collar on, then we'll go from there.” Bucky has been wearing his cock cage for almost a week now, but he takes it off while he's at work. It's not worth the risk, especially when Bucky is out in the field, and Steve trusts him not to jerk off. While Bucky scrambles into the bedroom, Steve takes a pill from the bottle he's been hiding amidst his daily medicines and stashes it in the pockets of his navy suit pants. He strolls into the bedroom, sliding behind his very naked boyfriend. The cock cage is already on; steel wraps around his cock and balls, keeping him from getting hard. He won't get any pleasure tonight unless Steve allows him to. His thick black collar is buckled around his neck; Steve presses against Bucky and closes the padlock with a quiet click. A silver tag that says “Property of Steve Rogers” jingles from the o ring on the front. Steve grinds his cloth-covered cock against Bucky's ass before gripping his arms and spinning him around so that they're face to face, Bucky circled loosely in his arms. He stands on his tip toes, tilting Bucky's face down to kiss him lightly. “Hi,” he says, pulling back.

Bucky gives him a soft smile. The collar and the cage seemed to have tempered some of his energy from earlier; he's calm at the physical reminders that Steve is in charge. “What're we doing tonight?”

“Hmm, I have something new I want to try, actually. If you want to, of course.” He holds out his hand, the tiny blue pill resting innocuously in the middle. Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Is that a Viagra? Where did you even get that?”

“When I was at the doctor's for strep a few weeks ago I mentioned off-handedly that I was having trouble getting it up with my boyfriend.”

“But. . .You never have a problem getting hard.” He looks upset, like he's suddenly afraid he's the reason for Steve's supposed troubles. Which is ridiculous; even if Steve did have a medical condition that gave him that sort of trouble, the way Bucky turns Steve on physically _and_ mentally is unlike anything he's ever felt before.  


“No, Bucky, I don't,” he reassures him.

“So why—oh. _Oh._ You want me to take it?”

“Only if you want to.”

“But. . .Does that mean you're going to let me out of the cage?”

“Nope.” Steve pops his lip on the p.

“But. That'll hurt.”

“Yeah. It will probably will,” he says nonchalantly, loosening his tie. "Think about it. You'll be so hard, aching to get some relief, but you want be able to because _I_ decide when you get to come and I don't think you've earned it yet. Maybe I'll milk you tonight, but maybe I'll let you suffer.” The viagra won't make Bucky hornier per se, but it will make him more prone to get and stay erect, which from what Steve's read is the best kind of torture while he's being forced down in the cock cage.

Bucky swallows, eyes dark. “Yeah. I. . .I could do that. He takes the pill from Steve's hand and stares at it, before quickly dry swallowing it. “What now?”

“It should take about fifteen minutes to kick in. I want you to get me ready to fuck in the mean time.”

“I thought you said you weren't going to let me out?”

“Yeah, but I want to be fucked tonight. I'm not going to let your lack of a functional dick stop me.”

“Oh,” Bucky slumps dejectedly. Apparently he thought Steve might actually let him use his cock tonight, the silly boy. “I'll get the dildo, then. Which one do you want?”

“Actually, I have another present for you. Look in the closet.”

Bucky marches over to closet, opening the door. He digs for a minute before pulling out a silky black bag. At Steve's gesture to open it, he pulls out a bundle wrapped in delicate tissue. As Bucky folds back the tissue, he lets out a gasp, eyes darkening at what he sees. “Steve, they're beautiful.” Steve breathes a sigh of relief; he had spent weeks searching for just the right accessories for Bucky.

Bucky pulls out the delicate white silk stockings and the matching high waisted, white garter belt. The garter belt itself is composed of delicate white lace, and both the stocking and the garter belt are adorned with tiny pale pink bows. Next, he pulls out a pair of pink panties with soft lace on the edges that matches the bow on the belt. There's a ring embedded in the panties to attach the next item Bucky pulls out: a pastel pink, unrealistically large dildo that Steve can't wait to have inside him. Next comes a slim, hot pink vibrator; it's small and light enough that'll it tease Bucky's just enough without stimulating his prostate enough to milk the come out of his caged dick. The final item in the bag, a tube of lipstick that matches the dildo, seems almost tame in comparison.

Bucky looks up. His pupils are wide; he licks his dry lips. Steve waves his hand lazily, as if he isn't as turned on as Bucky. “Well, go on. Be a good girl and get dressed. Give me a show, though.”

Bucky nods. He looks down at the items in his hand and picks up the vibe first, retrieving the lube from the bedside drawer as he goes. He lays on his back and spreads his legs, giving Steve a view of his slutty hole and locked up cock. He doesn't bother to lube his own hole; instead, he slicks the vibrator and rubs it teasingly around his hole. It's not much wider than a finger, so Steve isn't worried about him being hurt. As he pushes the edge of the vibe in and pulls it back out, Bucky uses his other hand to reach up and tweak a nipple.

His back arches as he goes from teasing himself with the vibe to sliding it in all at once. He takes a deep breath as he adjusts to the vibrations. Steve feels on edge himself; he can't imagine what it's like for Bucky to have that delicate touch on his prostate without the possibility of more. Already, his dick straining against the cage. He rubs his hand over his nipples once more and thrusts his bound cock into the air before giving Steve a pathetic look. “You're awful.”

“Did I give you permission to speak? Keep going.”

Bucky glares but stands anyway, wobbling as he adjusts to the vibe. He takes the garter belt and steps into it, swaying his hips as he slides it over his stocky thighs. The lacy panties follow, and Steve swallows as they settle on his hips, framing his swollen, caged cock and plump ass. He takes the dildo and secures it in the ring in the panties. Finally, he takes one silky white stocking, rolling it over his muscular calves and connecting the delicate garter strap to the lace edge of the stocking. The other follows, and then he stands in all of his glory. He takes the lipstick and crosses to stand in front of their dresser mirror, applying it carefully. He also takes a tube of mascara from within one of the drawers and sweeps it across his lashes, then stands back to let Steve have a look.

Bucky is absolutely gorgeous; Steve's body floods with heat at the sight of him and he whistles appreciatively. His collar is almost at odds with all of the delicate pink and white lace, but the contrast makes him look that much more beautiful. His caged cock is bulging obscenely through the panties, and the lace hugs his ass perfectly. He's biting his lips, making them even more bitable with the lipstick, and the mascara makes his very blue eyes stand out. The dildo dangles in front of him; Steve can't wait to order Bucky to fuck him with it.

“All right, lay down.” He says, horny and impatient to get on with it. He's glad he had the foresight to hop in the showers at work briefly before he left. Steve quickly strips as Bucky obliges, settling on the bed on his back. Steve doesn't hesitate; he crawls up Bucky's body and swings one leg over his face, settling his ass on Bucky's mouth. His view is fantastic; he can see Bucky's lace covered hips and thighs thrusting into the air, looking for relief from the vibrator inside him. Steve briefly regrets not tying Bucky spread eagle to the corners of the bed. Maybe next time.

Bucky's breath is warm as he blows on Steve's hole; Steve feels a shiver run up his back. His boyfriend flicks his tongue around the edge without diving in, and Steve pushes back, inpatient. He thinks about the mess Bucky's lipstick must be making on his ass. He wonders what it feels like for Bucky, trying so desperately to get hard with no relief from the cold metal bars pushing down his cock, with Steve's warm, slick ass inches away.

Bucky's hot, wet tongue breaches him, and Steve shudders, grinding down onto his face as Bucky's tongue stretches him. Bucky flicks his tongue up and down, opening Steve up. He pulls back, flattening his tongue to lick around Steve's hole. “Use your fingers too,” Steve orders Bucky's hand settles at his waist to steady Steve, while the other reaches around and strokes Steve's cock the same moment he presses his tongue deeper in Steve's ass.

“Not. . .not what I meant,” Steve gasps, doing his best to keep from coming. He feels like his blood is on fire. Bucky laughs, but obligingly brings his hand between his face and Steve's hole. It's an awkward angle, and Bucky can't seem to get any traction, so Steve grabs his hand and shifts off his face. He tugs Bucky up, yanking him by the hair, and pushes him away, giving Steve enough space to settle against the headboard with his hips propped up on a pillow. He guides Bucky back between his thighs. “Now.”

Steve lets Bucky set the pace, and Bucky alternates between delicate kisses and tongue fucking Steve's hole like it's going out of style. Steve thrusts his hips into the air as Bucky uses his hand to stroke a tender spot on Steve's hip. He takes a second to look past Bucky's bobbing head; his boyfriend is practically humping the bed, desperate to get some relief for his erection bulging from the cage. The viagra is in full force, Steve imagines. Bucky keeps licking Steve's hole until eventually Steve pulls him back. “Okay, now fuck me.”

Bucky slicks up the dildo before sliding two lube covered fingers into Steve's ass. Steve wants to snap at him to just slide in—Steve likes the burn of his ass being stretched—but he knows it makes Bucky uncomfortable in a way that isn't fun, so he lets Bucky do his thorough prep. Besides, even though he's inpatient to have the fullness of the dildo inside him, Bucky's fingers do feel good as they spread him out, making him wet and sloppy with the lube. Finally, Bucky seems satisfied and slides his fingers out. He lines his hips and the dildo up with Steve's hole and slowly pushes in. Steve groans at the feeling of being stuffed, and Bucky makes an odd noise. He's panting harshly and squeezing his eyes shut as he grinds the dildo against Steve's ass. Underneath the dildo, Steve can see a wet spot from where his locked cock is leaking in the panties.

“Tell me how it feels,” Steve asks, honestly curious.

“It hurts, sir. My balls are so swollen and sore and my cock is pressing against the cage so hard. All I want is to fuck you with my cock and not with the dildo.”

“Mmm, but you're not going to get to, are you? You're going to be my good girl and please until I get off. Because it's not about what you want; it's about you pleasing me.”

Bucky groans. “Yes, sir.” He thrusts in and out of Steve's ass. “Faster,” Steve snaps, needing a quicker pace to tip him over the edge. Bucky complies, but his thrusts are erratic; the vibrator and his hard cock must be getting to him. “Listen, little girl,” Steve says, “I need you to focus. I know your little dick is wet and leaking, and it's hard for you to concentrate, but this isn't about you, remember? Don't make me tell you again.”

Bucky whines, but he steadies his hips into quick, even thrusts. The dildo is ramming Steve's prostate at the perfect angle; his back arches as pleasure washes over him. He strokes his dick hard and fast, making sure to aim at Bucky's peaked nipples as he comes. He collapses back on the bed, sweaty and sated. He admires Bucky languidly; his lipstick is smeared and his face flushed, with Steve's come painting his chest and splattered over his collar. He tugs Bucky with him, the come smearing between their chests.

He's drifting a bit when he feels Bucky rocking behind him, whimpering. Bucky, Steve realizes, is trying to hump Steve's ass, but the cage is preventing him from getting any traction. But with the Viagra still in his system, he's leaking pre cum like a faucet, smearing it against Steve's thigh through the drenched panties. Steve sleepily swats at him. “Bad.”

“Steve, sir, I . . .I need to come, so badly, sir.” Steve looks over at him. He hasn't said his safeword, so Steve trusts that he's still okay—they've talked about their kinks enough to know that being denied is a big one of Bucky's, and this isn't the first time they've tested that—but Bucky honestly sounds like he's about to cry.

“Color?” Steve asks, just to be sure.

Bucky pulls his head away from where it's tucked into Steve's side to look him in the eye. “Green,” he confirms. “I won't come if you don't want me to. But sir, I want to so badly.”

“But you don't need to,” slipping back into dom mode now that he knows for sure Bucky is okay. “You only need what I say you do. Maybe I don't think you need to come.” Bucky does start crying at that—at least a few tears fall, anyway—but he nods. “And I am pretty tired, because you fucked me so good tonight. I don't think I could get it up to fuck you, even if I wanted to. But,” he says, seeing Bucky perking up. “You have been such a good girl for me tonight; I suppose you deserve a reward. I have an idea.” He gestures to the drawer where they keep their sex toys. “Go and get the dildo with the suction cup and put it on the wall. You can stay on your hands and knees; if you can milk yourself while you fuck yourself on it, then that's fine. You have to do all the work, though.”

Bucky scrambles to the dresser so fast that he practically falls off the bed. He rummages around for the dildo Steve was talking about and wastes no time slicking it up and putting it on the wall. He removes the dildo and the panties, but is slower to pull the vibrator out of his ass. The garter belt is still on, accenting his long legs and tiny waist. Steve isn't sure if Bucky is trying to tease Steve or himself. Bucky lowers himself onto all fours, looking up at Steve through his long lashes and biting his lips swollen lips. He then pushes himself back onto the dildo slowly, whimpering as he does so.

It must be hard, getting the right angle to tease his prostate enough to milk himself, but apparently Bucky manages to do so, because he groans and picks up speed. Steve thinks about telling him to slow down, but Bucky's face is already covered with tears; Steve's not that cruel. Instead, he slumps back against the pillows, still basking in his own afterglow and pleasantly stretched hole. He feels sated, but watching Bucky whine and groan as he thrusts himself back on the dildo is waking him back up.

Bucky stops for a minute before frantically grinding back on the dildo, not even bothering to pull off of it. Steve holds his breath as come slowly drips out of Bucky's purple cock, Bucky impaling himself on the dildo the whole time. He's not coming—it's not possible with the cage—but the come is being forced out of his hard cock from the pressure of the dildo on his prostate. From the way Bucky's described it, he doesn't get any pleasure like he would from an orgasm, just relief from his swollen balls being emptied. Steve doesn't get the appeal, but then, there's a reason he's the dom. He _does_ enjoy it from the other end, getting to control Bucky's orgasms with the key to the cage around his neck. Finally, the rush of come drips to an end, and Bucky drops his front to the ground, his ass still in the air and impaled on the thick dildo. He lets out a whine. “I'm still fucking hard.”

“Well, if you have an erection lasting more than four hours. . .” Steve says, only half joking. Bucky glares at him. “Well, keep going then. I don't care. I might even fuck your mouth in a minute.”

Bucky whimpers and begins to grind himself back on the dildo again. Steve was mostly teasing him about the blow job, but he is actually starting to get a second wind, and he strokes himself lazily as he hardens. Bucky is still going to town on the dildo, but his movements are becoming somewhat erratic again, so Steve swings himself over the bed and walks over, dick still in hand. Bucky looks up at him from under his red, mascara streaked eyes; with Bucky on all fours Steve towers over him. It's a pretty nice view. Steve doesn't say anything, just takes his cock and rubs it lightly around Bucky's lips, pre come mixing with the lipstick. Bucky shifts to swallow it, but Steve pulls it back out of reach. “Nuh uh. I don't wan't a blow job; I just want to use your mouth.” Steve continues to tease his cock around Bucky's mouth until Bucky's tongue reaches out to chase him. Steve pulls back and glares. “Do I need to get the spider gag?”

“No sir,” Bucky looks ashamed. “I'll be good.”

Steve nods and feeds his cock slowly down Bucky's hot, wet mouth, gripping his hair tightly as he goes. Bucky continues to be good and doesn't move his tongue, but he does swallow once Steve hits the back of his throat, making Steve groan.

He waits until Bucky is starting to choke before he releases his hair. “Pull back,” he says. Bucky quickly realizes his predicament; as he pulls off Steve's cock he's forced all the way back onto the dildo. He catches his breath as he suckles the tip of Steve's cock and grinds his ass back onto the dildo. Steve doesn't have to tell him what to do next; the second he's not gasping for breath he shoves his face back onto Steve's cock.

Bucky continues for the next few minute pushing himself between Steve's cock and the dildo. Steve doesn't move much, just lets Bucky's throat close around his hard cock. He watches Bucky: he's panting, face red from keeping Steve's dick down his throat. There's a puddle of pre-come dripping beneath him. He seems to be getting close, whining constantly and spending longer on the dildo than Steve's cock. Steve has no patience for that, so he takes a step forward and grabs Bucky's hair, forcing him down on Steve's cock. He takes over, thrusting in and out of Bucky's wet mouth while Bucky grinds his ass to the base of the dildo. Steve watches as Bucky's cock jerks in the cage, spilling out more come as he milks himself. The sight triggers Steve's orgasm, and he sighs as he spills down Bucky's throat.

Steve pulls out. Bucky doesn't climb off the dildo so much as he kind of falls off, collapsing on the ground at Steve's feet. Steve pulls the dildo off the wall and tosses it in the direction of the bathroom to clean later before bending down to stroke Bucky's hair. “You okay?”

Bucky grins at him stupidly, still in his own world. “Pretty fucking great.” His voice is hoarse.

“You wanna get on the bed?”

“Nngh.”

“C'mon,” Steve says, offering Bucky a hand up. Bucky wobbles to the bed, and Steve pushes him onto the covers gently before dashing to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wipes Bucky down and unlocks his collar, setting it on the nightstand. Steve carefully pulls off the stockings and garter belt, trailing chaste kisses down Bucky's leg as he goes. He frowns at the cage; Bucky's cock is still slightly red and pushing against the cage. “Bucky?” he asks, “how's your cock doing?”

Bucky lifts his head up half heartedly. “Still kinda hard. I'm done, I think, though.”

“I'm gonna take the cage off. You're not allowed to come just because you're out, but I don't want it to hurt anything.”

“Kay.”

He takes the key from around his neck and unlocks the cage, freeing Bucky's cock. He wipes it clean; Bucky is semi hard, but it doesn't seem to be bothering him. Finally, convinced they're both as clean as they're going to be without a shower, he slides into bed and pulls Bucky against his chest, waiting for him to come down. He strokes his hand through Bucky's hair and asks “how was it?”

Bucky hums, already half asleep. “Good. Really intense, but good. Love you.”

“I love you too, Buck,” Steve says, but Bucky's already snoring.

~

He's whistling as he says good morning to Deborah, who's wrapping up her shift.  
  
“Did you boys end up doing anything exciting last night?”  
  
“Nah, we just had our night in.”

Deborah snorts. “And that wasn't boring?”

“Not in the slightest.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are Bucky's panties (http://www.edenfantasys.com/sex-toy-reviews/dildo-harnesses/pretty-panties-with-medium-support) and these are his stockings/garter belt (http://www.sears.com/roza-ambre-white-lace-and-pink-bow-suspender/p-0000000000001014163600000000000008819616P) Sears. Who knew, man.
> 
> (Don't imagine Bucky wearing that while Steve is in his fitted navy suit with his tie loosened.)
> 
> (Kudos are very appreciated!)


End file.
